


Paper Cut

by inkfiction



Series: 30 Kisses: List Delta - Music (Fringe - O2) [2]
Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Archiving previous works, Drabble, F/F, List Delta - Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfiction/pseuds/inkfiction
Summary: The one right after the exchange of boxes in 4.01, the ending of something old, the beginning of something new.
Relationships: Olivia Dunham/Alternate Olivia Dunham
Series: 30 Kisses: List Delta - Music (Fringe - O2) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688926
Kudos: 6





	Paper Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Jun 23, 2012. Minor edits.
> 
> Prompt was actually ‘paper’.

It had started with a paper cut. After the boxes filled with department files had been exchanged, harsh words spoken and angry statements made, resentments taken out of the systems, the two of them had been made to sit together in a tiny, run of the mill office, and made to go over each and every file meticulously. The table had been so small, they could feel each other breathe, and such proximity was enough to make anyone’s nerves jangle. The tension between them was like a subliminal drone. So when Olivia suddenly turned a page too quickly, gasped and came up with a cut on her forefinger, and then sat there in a mini shock, looking at the blood welling up, not doing anything about it, it was too much for Liv.

“Oh, for heavens’ sake!” she said. “Just lick it!”

“What?!” Olivia looked at her like she was insane.

“Just—” Liv gesticulated fiercely with her hands. “You know, lick the — Oh, please!” And with an impatient huff she grabbed Olivia’s finger and without any warning popped it into her own mouth. Olivia’s eyes were suddenly as wide as saucers.

“What the—! What even—! What!” she spluttered, as Liv slowly licked the wound with the tip of her tongue and slipped Olivia’s finger out of her mouth. It stung, and not just in the wound. “You don’t go around popping other people’s fingers in your mouth!”

“Oh, shut up and stop being your self-fucking-righteous self for a minute!”

“I’m not—”

And this time when Liv shut her up it was by grabbing her face instead, and pulling it close for a long, hard kiss.

“There!” she said when it was over and Olivia sat there dumbstruck, their faces barely an inch apart. “Now you can explode.”

Olivia responded by leaning in and obliterating the distance between their lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I rather liked this beginning for them. :) Thoughts?


End file.
